


Spoils of War

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Endless Road, Headed Home [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, New Bottom, Pet Names, Relationship Negotiation, Roman's Ass, Taunting of Former Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Baron, bottom!Roman, unprotected sex, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: It's October 2017.The Sheild have reunited. Baron is holding the US Title.There are so many celebrations to be had, and Baron has plans. He also has questions.





	1. Monday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The canon universe returns! Thank you all for sticking with us despite delays. We have quite a few little vignettes written from the last six months of plot, illnesses, and injuries.

It’s Monday night, October 9, 2017. Roman’s ears are still ringing a little from the sheer volume of the crowd at RAW when The Shield all stood together again. He can’t stop grinning as they leave the arena. Tonight they have other plans though. It’s too far to drive to Grand Rapids, but they found a local flight that would get them there and they have a rare two days off together. The plan is to drop their car off and then celebrate Baron’s US Title win in proper style.

The flight is easy, despite them both being a little amped up to be folded into such a small space. When they deboard the plane to see Baron leaning against a post in the tiny arrivals area with a clearly handmade sign that just reads ‘Losers’, Roman can’t help but laugh.

"You know Baron, Roman and I were really hoping for something a little more romantic." Dean teases as they walk towards Baron's SUV. Dean's a little miffed that he couldn't kiss the other man at the airport but they're not out yet and Roman says they have to be careful.

Baron rolls his eyes, but holds the door of the car open for them to climb in. "I kicked the shit out of AJ Styles and got Roman's title back, that not romantic enough for you?" he teases, ducking his head to kiss Dean quickly in the relative safety of the car, ignoring Roman's disapproving noise from the back seat and then settling in for the drive back into town.

"You have a point. Congratulations on your big win last night. We're very proud." Dean teases but also means explicitly. "You're just growing up so fast. Now, let's gets some beer and then get naked! It's time to celebrate!" Dean crows as the pull onto the highway.

Roman chuckles from the back seat. "Baron's choice tonight, Dean. Behave." He stretched out a little in the back seat of the SUV, still simmering in the same energy of the crowd and the show that Dean must be, even a couple hours after the last 'Shield' chants died out in the arena.

Baron slides his hand onto Dean's thigh as they drive, intoxicated on his nervous energy. "Both those things sound great, though my choice may take some work. I think you'll still like it." He can't hide his smirk, "I ah... I get a request from each of you, yeah? If I wanted something special?"

"You get whatever you want Champ!" Dean replies with a manic grin on his face. He could barely sit still on the flight here and it's the same way now. Being a team, being The Shield, was always like liquid fire and lightning in Dean's veins. "What you got in mind woof boy?" He asks playfully.

Baron chuckles, "Well this once I will take no if that's really the answer. But I was thinking I want to fuck the big man. Bet nobody's had that ass in a good long time, right?"

Roman stays silent for a moment. "Champion's choice." He agrees. "But I've been told I'm a pain in the ass to top, so that's on you. You ok with watching that, pet?"

Dean stares at Roman in rapt attention until he replies and then slightly explodes a little. "Fuck! I haven't seen anyone top you since like years ago... yeah that’s cool. Do I get to jack it while I watch?" He asks with a giddy grin.

Baron glances over at Dean, mirroring his manic grin. "Mm. Yeah, I think so. You still have to ask before you get to cum though." Baron raises his eyes to catch Roman's in the mirror, considering him before his next question. "What I want from you is a little harder pretty boy... How would you feel about being backstage at SmackDown tomorrow night?"

Before Dean can reply, Baron pulls off the main road and into a drive through liquor store. Baron doesn’t ask what they want, just gets the best small bottle of Jack they have for Dean, plus rum and a six pack of beer for Roman. The other two men stay quiet as he pays, but he can hear Dean snickering at something Roman whispers to him.

"Are we gonna fuck backstage at SmackDown like the good old days when you hated me?" Dean coos once they’re back on the road. He cradles the bottle of whiskey Baron bought for him to his chest like a baby. It's gonna be hard not taking part in Roman's pleasure but he's excited about it. "And can Roman watch?"

"Something like that." Baron says, "I never got to fuck you wearing a title before... and I thought I might arrange for that jackass Styles to stumble upon us.” He says, pausing for emphasis and to glance over at Dean. “Just to make sure he knows the title isn’t the only thing I'm taking from him and hanging on to."

Baron glances back at Roman as he pulls into the hotel parking lot. "Thought I might try to have you to myself for that... but we could work the big man into my plans if he's up for it." He ducks out of the car to go check in, still strung tight with nervous energy now that he's told them.

Roman leans forward once Baron is gone, nuzzling in against Dean's cheek. "I think we've created a monster." He says fondly, mostly just checking to see how Dean feels about this mention of AJ.

Dean doesn't hate AJ, even after the assault, he respects him as a wrestler and even as a person but AJ is a dick and didn't know what he was getting into with Dean. But idea of having him walk in on Baron fucking him in the belt sends a sick thrill down Dean’s spine. "He was already a monster. We just decided to put a collar on him." Dean replies with a quick playful kiss to Roman's lips.

Roman grins, the phrasing reminding him of putting Braun Strowman through a table only a few hours ago. Of standing tall again with his brothers at his side. "Mmm. You got that right." He kisses Dean again, slower and more focused. "And tomorrow? Showing your ass off to make a point? You want me there?"

"Of course I want you there, Big Man. We're in this together and I love you. I want us all see the look on AJ's face after Baron's horrifically mean but cunning plan goes off without a hitch." Dean replies with a smirk against Roman's lips. "Love you so much. So excited to see you get fucked tonight."

Roman chuckles softly, "You can ask for yourself too, you know. As much as I love pounding your ass, I love _you_ and I can be flexible if you need that." He's cut off when Baron returns to the car.

"Hope you didn't get too bored. Out here all alone." Baron teases as he settles back into the driver seat to pull around the building. He passes the room key to Dean, feeling confident and testing out this slight shift in their dynamic that gives him the lead in this situation. "You got a chance to shower after your show?" He asks idly while they pull their bags out of the back. "And I've been meaning to ask... This thing with Rollins. Are you?" Baron shrugs. "Is it like old times again? I know he was... A part of this once." Baron indicates the space between the three of them, not wanting to spell out ‘are you fucking him again’ if he doesn’t have to.

Dean laughs so hard his side starts to ache when Baron asks about Seth. "I'm not... I'mmmm n-not laughing at you. But the idea of fucking Seth is just so funny. Oh god. No. He has a boyfriend who's the size of a house and likes it when Seth calls him Daddy, so you know... no. You're it for us. You're the spice, Alpha." Dean explains as they help get all the luggage from the car and head into the hotel.

Roman looks fondly at Dean as he breaks down. It's sweet that Baron thought they would be fucking Seth now, but... "Dean's right. That side of our relationship isn't coming back. Shield or no Shield. Though I do like having my boys out there with me again." He takes Dean's bag, since Dean is still panting for breath from his giggling fit, and heads for the side door of the hotel.

Baron feels a little proud of the way Dean phrases that, and also pleased that he doesn't have to go back to using condoms just to avoid exposure to whatever Seth Rollins might have gone to bed with. He waves the card key to get them in and then tosses his bag in the corner of the room, mind racing for where to start.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll…. mmm, make sure Dean doesn't distract us from our play time." Baron suggests as he sets down his bags and pulls Roman towards him to kiss him deeply. "I missed you guys. But all my pent up anger has made it easier to beat up Styles as much as possible." Baron explains as Dean comes to join them.

"Oh yeah, it's downright calming to beat up that man." Dean says with a grin.

Roman nods, leaning in to kiss Baron and then Dean. "Be good." He says softly to Dean, before he turns away to gather his shampoo and supplies. "You want me to work myself open like our little pet does?" Roman teases, just to see Dean's eyes darken at the thought. "Or should I leave that to you, Alpha?" He still feels like he's teasing, though knowing he's leaving Dean in good hands makes it easier to relax.

"Up to you Big Man." Baron replies with a smirk. It's been a little over a week since he saw them in Denver and Baron has missed them a bunch. It's been rough being away from both of them and going to be alone at night. He can't imagine how Roman did it so much for over a year. Baron holds Dean close to him as they watch Roman wander into the bathroom.

"It's kind of not fair how hot he is..." Dean comments with a playful chuckle.

"Mmm," Baron says thoughtfully, fixated a little on Roman's ass until he disappears into the bathroom. "I think the same about you sometimes. Especially back when you were driving me crazy grinding all over me in matches." He drops his head to bite sharply at Dean's throat, pleased to know that Roman and Dean are off for a couple of days and he can mark Dean up all he wants.

"Hmmm, you were fun to play with. You would get so wound up and frustrated. I thought it was adorable. I couldn't resist." Dean teases as he pulls away to pour them both a glass of whiskey. Roman will take a little while to shower so they have some time to relax.

Baron takes the glass from Dean and raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Adorable? Really?" He waits for Dean to finish his first sip before he seats himself on the bed and tugs Dean down onto his lap. "I remember a lot more violence than that."

Dean moans happily at the manhandling and smiles, "Well, you probably wouldn't have taken one look at me if I had asked you to be gentle." Dean half teases as he's torn between drinks of whiskey, expensive because Baron loves him, and kissing Baron. "God, I fucking miss you."

Baron smirks and takes a long drag from his whiskey, "You've got a point there." After consideration he downs the rest of the drink so that he can set it down and pull Dean in for a deeper kiss. "Miss you too, pup. Don't know how Roman put up with it when you were traveling away from him all the time."

"He's a strong man." Dean replies with a soft smirk, "And he's patient." Dean adds as he nuzzles along Baron's jaw line and starts trailing biting kisses along the stubbled skin. "He's a lot like you but quieter about it. Make him feel good tonight Alpha..."

Baron smirks, tilting his head with a low approving growl as he lets Dean work, sliding his hands down to massage Dean's ass so they can grind together. "I'm not known for my patience." He agrees, "But I'll take care of him, don't you worry, pretty boy. Even the first time, I didn't come close to breaking you, did I?"

"No," Dean replies with a smirk as he spreads his legs so he can straddle Baron's hips for more friction. "But it wouldn't have been any fun if you knew I was getting off on it the whole time." Dean purrs as he reaches into Barons work out shorts and starts stroking the tall man's cock.

Baron moans and stretches out under Dean's touches. "I dunno, we still had some fun once I knew what got you off. Using my belt on you was interesting... In and out of the ring." He slides his hand up to rest threateningly at Dean's throat.

Dean smirks like the devil he is and presses into Baron's hand, cutting off his own oxygen. "Yeah," he gasps as he continues to stroke Baron. "You always knew how to keep me satisfied."

Baron's fingers tighten around Dean's throat. "Mmm, tonight I get figure out how to be good for Roman too." He says with a smirk releasing Dean's air but pulling him in for a kiss before he can catch his breath.

Dean gasps for air as he kisses back and trembles in Barons arms. "Do you want some inside baseball knowledge of what gets the Big Man off?" Dean moans into Barons mouth.

"I wouldn't say no to that," Baron purrs between kisses, "I know you get him going... and I know my way around a man's ass. He like pain like you do?"

Dean shakes his head and smirks, "Nah, The big man doesn't like being hit... In the bedroom at least. But he does like being pinned. Found out he had a thing for it way back in NXT when I pinned him and he got a woody. Damn near rode him right there in the training ring." Dean explains as he grinds his hips down against Baron's own hardening cock. "He likes watching me."

Baron nods, smirking and grinding up into Dean. "No wonder with the way you pin. You always move like you'd rather be fucking." Baron says roughly, "Bet I can hold him down though. Are you gonna be able to last just watching the show?"

Roman takes his time in the shower, shaking off the soreness of the nights matches and the cramped flight. He does work two fingers into himself, but gives up as he didn't bring any toys into the shower with him. It's been years since he's had anyone inside him, but he's seen Baron take Dean apart and has come to trust him over the last few months.

Roman eventually decides that he can't dilly rally in the shower any longer. He's clean and relaxed, with slick from the lube still inside him. He doesn't bother dressing, emerging into the bedroom wearing just a towel around his waist. He smiles at the sight of Dean flushed and obviously doing his best to ride Baron's dick right through their clothes.

Dean looks up when Roman walks into the room and smiles. "Hey Big Man." Dean purrs as he gets up from wanders over to his partner after kissing Baron on the cheek. "You ready to let Baron show you a good time Sir?"

Roman smiles and tugs Dean in for a kiss, not caring when the movement mean his towel falls to the floor. "Should be. Just hope I'm not a disappointment after he's been used to you." He raises an eyebrow at Baron. "All that time and you two didn't even manage to get naked?"

Baron throws his hands up in self defense but stays half sprawled across the bed, "Hey, don't look at me. I tried to keep him focused... you look..." Baron bites his lip as he looks Roman up and down. "Pretty." He teases.

Dean chuckles at the joke as he presses in against Roman's naked body.

Roman gives Dean another quick kiss and a swat to the ass for his teasing before he releases him to move over to Baron on the bed. Roman licks his lips as he meets Baron's eyes. "Yeah? You like what you see, Alpha?" Roman asks, sliding into Baron's lap to fill Dean's vacant spot. "Something you want to do about it?"

Baron's carefully rests his hands of Romas hips and then slides his hands back to grip Roman's bare ass. "Yeah I do and there's a lot to see. Fuck, don’t get to look at you enough." Baron says again before he smacks Roman's ass to see how he'll react.

Roman inhales sharply at the spanking, baring his teeth at Baron and leaning in to kiss him, probably too hard and too possessive for how tonight is supposed to go.

Baron growls into the kiss and flips them both over on the bed so he's on top. "Gonna show you who's boss tonight, pretty boy." Baron hisses as he pulls away to strip off his shirt and pushes off his shorts. He grinds his cock against Roman's and then wraps a hand around both. "Gonna make you feel good pretty boy. Gonna show you how a real champion fucks."

Roman fights the urge to push Baron back, instead settling under him with an appreciative moan as his cock hardens in Baron's grip. "You gonna mark me up too, Alpha?" Roman asks when he catches his breath, sliding his hands up Baron's arms trying to be a little less himself and more like Dean.

Dean puts on some music and pours himself another glass of whiskey before he pulls a chair up close to the bed to watch. He's far enough away that Roman can grab him if he needs but it will be a stretch. "Enjoying the view, pup?" Baron asks with a shit eating grin as he strokes Roman to full hardness. "Should I make him com before I fuck him?" He adds. 

Dean chuckles as he watches Roman flush with need. "I don't know... He's been a little pent up but he looks a bit blissed out already... I would just fuck him."

Roman groans, arching up to try to control Baron's pace, moaning and fighting briefly as Baron presses him back down. "Fuck... Harder, please." Roman glances over at Dean, smiling despite himself at Dean's overly casual expression as he lounges by the bed. "You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?"

"I'll give you harder." Baron growls as he releases Roman's cock and instead presses two fingers fast and deep into Roman's hole. Dean nearly chokes on his drink at the look on Roman's face. "You're so fucking hot… Ro- uh, Sir?" Dean's not sure what to call Roman like this; panting and wanton.

Roman growls and squirms, biting his lip as his eyes jerk back up to Baron. He spreads vs thighs as wide as he can to ease he stretch, glad that he worked some lube into himself earlier. "Oh fuck," he hisses out, trying to relax and take Baron's fingers. "'S been... A long time..."

Dean gets up and throws the lube on the bed near his lovers. "Don't fucking break him, he's not like me. He's not into pain." Dean adds pointedly as he sits back down to finish his drink. Baron growls and pulls his fingers from Roman to coat them liberally with slick before pressing them back in. "Fuck, you're tight. I thought you prepped, big man." Baron hisses as he spreads his fingers to loosen Roman up.

"Tried to." Roman mutters, "but I didn't have toys and everything... Nnn." He bites his lip again as Baron stretches him, taking deep ragged breaths to try to relax. "Thought you might want me tight for you." Roman manages to pant out, sliding his hands up into Baron's hair, "Don't worry, I can take it. Just... give me time."

"Fuck, wanna pin you down and claim you as mine. You're so fucking beautiful." Baron growls as he adds a third finger and more lube. "Wanna watch you cum on my dick." He adds as he works Roman more. All the while Dean gets drunker and has started rubbing his dick through his jeans.

Roman moans, shuddering under Baron's ministrations. "Think you can hold me?" He growls, fingers tightening in Baron's hair as he tries to shift then again. Baron's free hand presses Roman's shoulder back into the mattress and Roman only jerks against it once before he finally relaxes. His body finally loose enough that the pressure of Baron's fingers inside him is a low pleasurable burn. His thighs splay wide, rocking slightly onto Baron's fingers.

"You want more big man? You want me to fill you up with my cock?" Baron groans as he pulls his fingers out of Roman to slick up his cock. "Ask your Alpha for my cock." He adds as he teases the head of his cock over Roman's slick hole. In the background Dean has pulled his cock out of his jeans and has started stroking it slowly.

Roman's head thrashes against the pillow, his hair starting to dry in dark curly waves. He tries to rock his hips to press down on Baron's cock, growling when Baron pulls back. "Yes." Roman says, though it's more a growl than a plea. He glances over at Dean and tries to be more like their shared sub. Roman bites his lip hard, looking up at Baron with dark eyes. "Fuck, please Alpha... Please fill me up." It's maybe still not as pleading as it could be, but he's trying to be polite.

"Fuck..." Dean hisses from his chair as he strokes himself. "So fucking hot." Baron just chuckles and lifts Roman's legs up over his shoulders before he can press into Roman slow and deep in one careful thrust. "Yeah, you like that big man? You like the champion's cock filling you up? Tell me how good my cock makes you feel." Baron commands as he starts to thrust. The sounds of skin slapping on skin is only amplified by the wet noise of Dean fisting his own cock.

Roman groans and arches, squirming instinctively until Baron presses him back. "Fuck, so full..." He struggles for breath against the sense of fullness and the slow building pleasure. Roman reaches down to stroke himself, but Baron’s hand catches his wrist and moves it up above Roman’s head. "It's good, Alpha…” Roman moans out, breathy between Baron’s rough thrusts. “So good... will you touch me, please?"

Baron groans and reaches between them to stroke Roman's cock while his hips snap hard and fast as he thrusts into Romans body. "Fuck, should I let our pup cum big dog? Should I let him com on your pretty face?" Baron groans as he drives closer to orgasm himself.

Dean whimpers in pleasure from his chair. "Fuck!"

Roman moans, feeling his orgasm and loss of control threaten to wash over him. "Fuck, god... on me, in me.... yesss." He reaches out with one hand toward Dean, trying and failing to pull him in closer to them. Roman's breathing is shuddering and rough, and it's everything he can do to hold back under Baron's assault. "Please can I cum, Alpha... fuck, please?"

"Cum for me big man. Cum on my dick. Cum on the champion's cock while the pup cums on that pretty face." Baron growls just moment before cumming himself and filling Roman up as his hand strips Roman's cock.

Dean is up in moments and grabbing Roman's hand with his free one as he strokes his own cock hard enough to splatter cum across Roman's face and lips. 

"Fuck that's hot." Dean and Baron say at the same time, glancing at each other before looking back at Roman.

Roman moans, vision nearly going black as he cums, barely able to wait for Baron's permission before he spills over Baron's fingers. His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, splashing messily across his own chest and abs. He licks his lips lazily as he starts to come back to his senses. He's still squeezing Dean's hand and panting raggedly. "Damn." He manages weakly, "That good enough for you, Alpha?"

Baron chuckles as pulls out so he can collapse on the bed next to Roman. He reaches over and pulls Dean half way on top of Roman as well. "That we awesome. You were super tight, almost virgin level." Baron teases but accents it with a kiss to Roman's messy cheek. Dean laughs too and crawls up Roman's body, half dressed, to kiss Roman slow and filthy. "You were so fucking hot Ro. Hope you enjoyed yourself."

Roman groans softly glad as his lovers move around him, not sure he could move anyway. "Mmm." He's momentarily distracted by Dean's kisses, ruffling Dean's hair lightly. "Hey, beautiful. Yeah, that was... Pretty good." He turns his head to the side, kissing Baron softly as well. "Congratulations, champ. It's a good title, be proud of it."

"We've all had it now so it's officially ours." Baron comments as he and Roman help get Dean the rest of the way naked and then nestled down on the other side of Roman.

"I love you guys." Dean says with a yawn. They'll probably be up again in a little bit to fuck some more but for now Dean is content to cuddle with his.... "Hey what are we? Like are we boyfriends?"

Roman chuckles, "Something like that." He murmurs against Dean's cheek. "You want labels like that?"

Baron groans and buries his face half in a pillow and half against Roman's shoulder. "We are not talking about this. You're mine and that's all I'm saying about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday night means SmackDown, and Baron hasn't changed his mind about his celebratory plans for Dean AND the US Title.
> 
> This time Roman gets to watch.

Sneaking backstage before SmackDown is strange. Even with a hoodie on, Roman feels like he's too obvious. He and Dean make their way toward Baron's dressing room, not sure what to expect for the evening. There's no chance they'd get away with being in the audience, the two of them are much to conspicuous, especially together.

They only come close to getting caught once when Rusev and Randy come around a corner and Dean has to pull Roman into a broom closet to hide. "Hey there stranger. Fancy meeting you here." Dean teases as he presses against Roman's body a little more closely than is needed."

Roman laughs, muffling the sound against Dean's neck. "Mmm, what a surprise. You spend a lot of time seducing men in the dark?" He nibbled along Dean's neck and up to his earlobe, not really in any hurry to move until they can be sure the hall is clear again.

"Just two really... but you know me... mhhmmmm... I apparently have a certain type I like to get on my knees for." Dean moans in reply. "Should I suck you off in this closet or would that be inconsiderate of our Alpha? It's his day afterall."

Roman chuckles, "Mmm, I do love you on your knees, and our Alpha may still be busy for a while..." He strokes his fingers through Dean's hair, considering just pushing him down right here. "I don't think he misses out as long as we don't let you cum without him... But we should probably get to his dressing room before you get on your knees for me."

Dean whines and nuzzles Roman's jaw a little. "Alright Sir. I can wait for you..." Dean kisses Roman teasingly and grabs his cock playfully before pulling away and sliding out of the closet once the coast is clear. Luckily Baron’s dressing room is only a short distance from their hiding spot.

Roman takes only a moment to rearrange himself before he follows Dean out the door, tugging his hood back up in hopes of passing for one of his cousins from a distance. With the door closed securely behind them, Roman can't help sliding and arm around Dean's waist and pulling him in. "Such a tease tonight, pet. You that excited to remind AJ of everything he's lost in the past few months?"

Dean chuckles and presses back against Roman. "I do enjoy a little bit of sweet revenge but honestly torturing AJ is always fun." Dean explains as he grinds his ass against Roman's half hard cock. "You ready to watch Baron fuck me with the door unlocked?"

Roman slides a hand down to cup Dean cock through his jeans. "Seems only fair, after you enjoyed yourself so much last night." He stumbles back until he can sit on a bench, tugging Dean down to sit in his lap so he can continue to grind his trapped erection against Dean's ass. "Wouldn't mind you putting that smart mouth to good use, if you're still bored though."

Dean moans happily as he slides down off Roman's lap and onto the floor. He turns around to crawl between Roman's legs and nuzzles Roman's hard cock. "Want me to suck you off and swallow your cum like a good little whore." Dean teases.

"Fuck, yes." Roman purrs approvingly. "Let me see those pretty pink lips wrapped around your master's cock, pet. He pops the button on his pants, almost laughing when Dean's hands rush to help him.

Dean is eager to please and he has his mouth on Roman's dick before Roman can fully pull it out of his slacks. "Fuck, want you to use me." Dean murmurs before licking up and down Roman's cock greedily so it's slick enough he can stroke it easily. He doesn't waste much time with sucking the head down his throat.

Roman almost chokes on the hungry moan that Dean draws from him, he's been feeling oddly mellow all day, but the dark haze of lust in Dean's eyes brings him right back. "Mmm. I can do that." Roman shifts his hips forward and slides his fingers back into Dean's hair, urging him to take Roman's cock deeper. "That's a good boy," Ronan grits out when he's able to press all the way in, feeling Dean swallow and nearly choke around him. "You do take it like a whore, so good for me."

"Shit," Baron says from the door, pushing it closed hard behind him once he takes in the scene in his dressing room. "I know he's a greedy little slut, Roman, but you couldn't keep it in your pants for half an hour?" He can't actually hide the hungry smile from his face as he moves to stand behind Roman, enjoying the sight as he looks down at Dean.

Dean looks up at both his lovers and actually manages to wink up at them both as he deepthroats Roman's cock and traces Roman's balls and down to his hole with his spit covered fingers.

Roman tips his head back to look up at Baron with a smile. "He's.... Very persuasive." He moans as Dean redoubles his efforts, shuddering at the extra teasing. "Gonna cum, pet... And then it's up to your Alpha what he does with you."

Baron chuckles, letting Roman lean back into him as the other man arches and cums across Dean's tongue and down his throat. "Just so long as you didn't cum yet, little whore. I want you hard and leaking for our little show later."

Dean pulls off Roman's cock enough that some cum splatters on his lips but most of it lands on his tongue and he leaves it there for a moment so Roman and Baron can see it before he swallows and licks his lips. "It’s your night Alpha..." Dean replies as he climbs up into Roman's lap. "Even put a plug in and lubed myself up for you." He adds before kissing Roman and the leaning further up to kiss Baron.

Baron makes a hungry noise, "Fuck, I miss having you around. Open and easy and ready to fuck." He straddles the bench next to Roman to pull Dean into another kiss. "You taken care of, Big Man? Ready to enjoy a little show?"  
Roman smiles indulgently, kissing them both briefly. "Mmm, I'm good. Like he said, it's your night. Did you already set up some clever ploy to make sure Styles wanders by before the show?"

"Yep," Baron says with a smirk. "Although it did involve threatening your cousins with sending them pics of Dean naked."

Dean makes an indifferent noise as he slides out of Baron's lap to start stripping for his lover's. "They've seen me naked... like a few times." Dean retorts as he pulls off his shirt and thinks about just dropping it on the floor but folding it after Roman sends him a look.

"Never in a good situation though." Roman says with an approving nod at Dean. He wipes up with a towel and tucks himself away, leaning back and watching the two of them prepare. "Honestly, I assume they just want to keep Naomi and the girls off their backs, those ladies are way too into the idea that you're gay."

Baron groans, "Thank God they're not getting into my business then." He pulls the US Title belt out of his locker and smiles as both Roman and Dean's eyes are drawn to it. "Look at you," he purrs and Dean finishes stripping and Baron gets to see him. "It should be illegal how hot you are."

Dean smirks and his pupils dilate a little with lust as Baron straps the US title around his waist. "You're gonna fuck me while wearing the belt?" He asks in mild fascination but also a little bit of fear. AJ fucked him while wearing the world heavyweight belt and he was cut up pretty bad. This time will probably be the same but for some reason he's not as scared as he should be.

Dean climbs back into Roman's lap and kisses along the man's jaw. He can see the memory of Dean’s abused body after the last time as plain as day in Roman’s careful expression. "I'll be ok.” Dean promises, “Next time you win a belt you can fuck me wearing it too." Dean whispers to try and calm Roman. "I want him to have this. I want to show AJ I don't give a fuck about what he did to me."

Roman sees the shadow of fear pass over Dean's face, but before he can say anything Dean is in his lap reassuring him. "I'm right here, you have your safewords." He says softly between soft kisses. "Don't need titles. I've got you."

Baron smiles, wondering when he got so soft for both these men. He steps up behind Dean, sliding a hand across Dean's neck. "Come here. I'll take care of you, pup." He meets Roman's eyes, "Don't know how close you want to be... No reason to get your good name involved if AJ gets ugly about it." No one will believe anything AJ says about him or Dean, there's too much bad blood for it to mean anything.

Dean takes his time kissing Roman until they're breathless before he let's Baron pull him away towards the other end if the bench. It's a lot like when they first fucked in the locker room, but this time Baron throws a towel down to protect Dean's knees. He kisses Baron slow and sweet for that. "When do we gotta get this show on the road champion? Do we get to have a little bit of foreplay or do we gotta get to the deed quick?"

Baron returns Dean's kisses, slow and deep. "We still have time... He'll think he's coming to get me for some Madden thing. It's time for Xavier's tournament again." He explains, sliding his hands down to squeeze Dean's ads, nudging the plug gently. "With you all ready for me, we have plenty of time." I could spank your pretty ass until it's pink and you're begging me to replace this little plug with my dick."

Roman moves quietly to a corner where he won't be immediately visible from the doorway and where he'll be able to see Dean's expression with the position Baron seems to be planning.

Baron strokes Dean's cock with a teasingly light touch just to get Dean's attention back on him.

Dean moans and pushes his ass out into Barons hands. "Yes Alpha... want that. Want you to use me... make me feel it. Want you. Miss your cock in me." Dean begs. He knows Roman is watching them closely and he doesn't mind putting on a show.

Baron chuckles, giving Dean's ass a firm slap. "Mmm, such a good little whore for us, pup." He kisses Dean deeply before pulling back. "Hands and knees for me. You know the position." Baron checks the clock and decides there's time to strip before he'll need to be anywhere.

Dean bites back a moan at the slap and does as he's told. "Hope you're enjoying the view Sir..." Dean says to Roman, glancing over to where his other Dom is sitting in a plastic chair in the corner. "Want you to enjoy it too."

"Can't believe you never fucked him with this belt on big man." Baron teases, spanking Dean again and watching hungrily as he clenches and tightens around the plug.

Roman smiles and adjusts himself none-too-subtly in his pants. This will likely all be over before he can get hard again, but watching Dean is always a treat. 

"Didn't see him much while I had it." Roman says with a shrug. "Don't worry about me pet, you worry about being good for your Alpha."

Baron grins, spanking Dean again. "He already got too greedy to wait for your cock, Sir." He teases, "Always so hungry for us..." When Dean's ass is pink and warm from spanking, he ducks his head to bite at the soft curve of Dean's ass, licking and teasing his tongue around the base of the plug as well. "About ready to have me inside you, pretty boy? Don't want you to be the only one having fun."

Dean cries out as Baron teases his hole. "Please Alpha... Please I need your cock. " he begs as he sticks his ass out further. "Please Sir. Please let him fuck me."

“Yeah, he’s ready.” Roman purrs lowly, “Give him what he’s asking for.”

Baron smiles, giving Dean one more sharp slap before he slicks up his cock, pulling the plug out and sliding in in one smooth motion. "God damn, you feel so good, pretty boy." The belt presses up against his stomach as he bottoms out inside Dean, and he watches the smooth lower edge press against the heated pink skin of Dean's ass. "So damn pretty and all mine." He gives Dean just a moment to adjust before he pulls back, setting a teasingly slow pace to start with.

Dean whines as Baron slowly pushes into him and the cold metal of the belt against his heated skin sends a chill up his spin and Dean's skin breaks out in goosebumps as he gets to pick up the pace and fuck himself harder on Baron's cock. "Too slow... Want more Alpha."

Baron groans happily, letting his hands fall to grip Dean's hips. "Oh, I'll give you more, pup, don't you worry. Fill you up so good you'll always be begging for it." He's just starting to pick up the pace when the door rattles.

"Hey, I needed to-" AJ's voice breaks off and his face shifts rapidly from surprise to confusion.

Baron's eyes shoot up to meet AJ's immediately. His grin turning wicked and smug as he fucks forward into Dean harder. He turns his attention away from AJ and focuses entirely on Dean, playing up their little show now that the intended audience has arrived. "Feels good for you, doesn't it pup? Taking it from a champion."

"Fuck yeah, Alpha!" Dean moans as he looks at AJ with lust-filled eyes. He's not scared of the man watching him. Not anymore. Not with Baron and Roman taking such good care of him and loving him. He's fucking invincible with them by his side and he can't help but turn up the volume and filth on his moaning. "Wanna get filled up by a champion. Need your cum Alpha. Need the cum of a true Alpha to get off."

"Fuck, don't worry pup. I'll fill you up-" Baron grits out as he picks up his pace, pulling Dean back against him hard and fast.

AJ looks paralyzed for a moment, mouth falling open to almost say something before his jaw tightens and he clenches his fists. The door slams shut behind him when he leaves, leaving the room silent for a moment until Baron's chuckles break the quiet. "You're so fucking good for me. Shit." He adjusts his angle and focuses on Dean's pleasure now that his point has been made. "So fucking perfect talking back like that."

Once Styles is gone, Roman leaves his half-hidden chair at the side of the room and moves to kneel near Dean's head, stroking his hair. "Just filthy, aren't you, pet? Just for me and your Alpha."

"Don't need anyone else when I have you two." Dean moans as he nuzzles Roman's hand. "Fuck, please, please can I cum Alpha? Please can I cum Sir?" He begs when Baron starts slamming in his cock into his prostate.

Roman looks up at Baron for agreement, it is his scene after all, but Baron looks nearly as lust-fogged as Dean does. "Go on pet." Roman purrs, "Milk that big fat cock while you cum."

"Fuck yes." Baron grits out, his short nails raking down Dean's sides as he gets close to cumming himself. He should probably wonder when seeing Roman started to turn him on nearly as much as Dean's endless sexual energy, but can't be concerned as he drives for his orgasm, spilling deep into Dean's body.

Dean nearly screams as he cums across the wooden bench untouched. "Oh fuck! Thank you Sir. Thank you Alpha..." he gasps out as he tries to remember his manners even with his head foggy from pleasure. His thigh start to tremble from the pressure of supporting himself.

Baron shudders and groans, his own moans melding with Dean's in the echoing dressing room. After a moment to steady himself, he pulls out, hands sliding over the slight cuts and abrasions that the belt has left on Dean's ass. "Fuck, that's pretty." He drops to his knees without thinking, hissing and the belt cuts into his own skin. He tugs it off and sets it aside, leaning in to kiss and lick across Dean's marked skin. "So good for us, pup. So fuckin' hot." Baron murmurs into the skin.

Roman sees Dean trembling and shifts up onto the bench to help support him. He kisses Dean's hair and face softly, smiling slightly when Baron kneels to near-worship Dean's wounds. "You did well, pet. So well." He murmurs as Baron does much the same.

Dean pushes his face into Roman shoulder to muffle his moans as he clings to Roman in pleasure. The sting of the cuts from the belt is less than the last time and Baron’s ministrations make Dean lose touch a little with reality.

Baron takes his time once he starts, licking and kissing along each tiny mark, even the rough search marks and bruises around Dean's hips and lower back. Eventually he pulls away, wiping himself off and pulling his pants back on before he returns to Dean, wiping him clean with a cool cloth and draping a hoodie around Dean's shoulders.

Roman holds Dean close, enjoying the warm afterglow and glad to focus on Dean. When Baron finally stands, Roman meets his eyes and nods. Cuddling in together on the bench is more awkward than a bed or couch, but Roman pulls each of them in for a slow kiss. "Hell of a way to prove a point."

Dean chuckles at Roman's words as he comes back to earth between his two lovers. "It was an awesome way to prove a point. Although it does make me realize that at the time AJ was super drunk and might not remember fucking me with the belt on?"

Baron chuckles, nuzzling into Dean's neck and nipping possessively at the skin. "His loss, it feels fucking awesome." He sucks a dark hickey into the back of Dean's shoulder. "I gotta get dressed for the show, pretty boy, but I think the Big Man can handle you. You two sticking around tonight?"

Roman keeps Dean close and nods. "Thought we would. Unless you're kicking us out." He contemplates getting Dean cleaned up a bit more and dressed, but can't bring himself to move just yet. "You'll almost certainly have to defend that tonight, yeah?" He catches Baron's arm before he can move away and kisses him once more. "Good luck."

"Won't need it." Baron says, still all swagger and confidence as he leans down to kiss Roman again. "But I'll take it. Enjoy the show, boys." Baron straightens to his full height and gives them both his typical evil smirk before leaving them in his dressing room to watch the show on the small monitor in the corner.

Roman helps Dean to clean up before they settle onto the floor, curled up together to watch whatever Baron has planned for his big title defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Paige, I'm baa~ck!
> 
> Second day and second scene. Hope it was good for you all. If AJ has feelings, they don't belong here. :P
> 
> That's all from this moment, but we have some drama and feels coming up, so keep an eye out.  
> I want (fingers crossed for good luck) to catch up on Baron, Roman, and Dean's story by the end of the month so I can introduce you all to Seth's side of things.
> 
> As always, your comments, kudos, and random keyboard smashes of glee are all deeply appreciated. We love you all so much. <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please comment if you like what we're writing. It really brings us a lot of joy to hear from you all!
> 
> In chapter two... Baron's plan to taunt AJ Styles comes to fruition.


End file.
